Fairy Tail : If I were you
by A Fandom Otaku
Summary: Lucy loves cheesy romance novels , everyone knows that . She starts to wonder , why can't the guys she know act more...well , act more like each other rather than themselves . Deciding it would make a good story , she starts to list the personalities of her male friends and begin switching with each other . It's not like Laxus's gonna be poetic or Gray's gonna be clingy...right ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail , sadly ._

_I hope you guys like this fanfiction ! I apologize in advance if there are any grammatical and spelling errors present :)_

Chapter One

A light breeze hit the window pane of a certain pink apartment-house , causing the curtains to draw slightly back into the room . Everything inside this room was neatly organised or arranged . The bed was nicely made wiith its covers and blankets tucked to the sides of the bed , stacks of papers with neatly-written handwritting was were either binded or held down by a heavy object , bottles after bottles of body salts , shampoo and other beauty products , which was handmade , were lined up neatly on the rack of a brown oakwood shelf and the most prominent object that was present there was a large shelf that was coated in paint that was a light shade of blue which helf rows and rows of books ,fiction and fact . Well , the owner of this apartment-house mainly preferred romance novels to encyclopedias , so you can speculate why a certain blond girl has troubles paying rent . Most of the time .

**Lucy's POV**

_She smiles half-heartedly before giving a contented sigh at the handsome man before her . He was panting , actually , he is still panting as he swung one of his leg onto the stable ground from getting off his noble steed . As he edge closer to her , the bottom of his boots gives out a light 'clomp' as the sole made contact with the dry autumn leaves , giving the atmosphere a slight romantic feel . She could feel her heart rate quicken with each step he took . This is it , he's getting closer , I thought to myself as he finally reached me . Oddly enough , it seemed a year since I last saw Pierre , I remember- Before I could finish my sentence , his calloused hands cup my cheeks , "Apollonia..." , he muttered sensually . I could feel his right hand slowly slip down my neck and sides before resting on the small of my back , "P-Pierre..." , I stuttered as I too , reached my hand up but ran in through his soft brown hair . "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment , my love..." , he began but stopped and stared directly into my eyes . I feel our faces inching closer to each other by the second , not wanting to kill the moment by doing something stupid , I concentrated my sight on his lips . They reminded me of those pink with white swirls candy cane , they were surprisingly , not as dry as I thought and the cut he received from Antonio yesterday was healing ever so slowly . This may sound weird but it made him look even more ruggedly handsome than he already is , if that was possible . Soon enough those lips of his was an inch away from mine and I-_

"Oh my God ! Seriously ?!" , I yelled a bit too loudly before clamping a hand over my mouth . I better not make anymore noise , who knows what might happen if that landlady of mine decides to bring up the due date of the rent . I sighed , annoyed at the fact that Apollonia ended up with that good-for-nothing-Pierre , I mean he can't even freakin' write a decent letter to court her . Jeez , authors these days . As my mind went through the personalities of the two male characters of the book I was currently reading , it lingered onto the male mages that were at my guild . Sometimes I wonder why there was no knight-in-shiny-armor in Fairy Tail , well , that wasn't true , there was Natsu . I smiled as an image of the pinkette appeared in my head with his famous toothy grin , but I frowned slightly . Then again , you can't actually call Natsu a prince , he was too dense for that . I can't believe everyone has the wrong idea . Yes , I was speaking of my relationship with Natsu . Yeah , at times he makes my heart skip a bit and blush when he unintentionally says something like , "Hey Luce , you look really nice today !" or "I won't ever forget your smell , Lucy." . I feel my cheeks turning a shade of pink before realising that I was having a slight difficulty in breathing . Wait . I don't like Natsu that way , right ? Or do I...? Ahhh , this is so confusing , I yelled mentally before sitting up on my bed .

I should not be thinking about all this right now . I can't afford to , I have too much on my mind . I push the thought out of my mind as I headed for my study or as Levy calls it , my 'writing and inspiration' table . She started calling it that when she realised I only wrote anything , whether it may be the letters to Mom or when I continued with my novel . Tapping the end of my pen against the side of the table , I begin to think . I don't feel like writing anymore in my novel at the moment , yes , I was having writers' block . Voices of many people from outside coud be heard from here , my mind drifted back to one of my best friend . What would happen if Natsu wasn't dense ? I bet many girls would flock over him , I smiled slightly before realising that they would leave him after getting to know his destructive side . Getting fed up with doing nothing , I leaned my head against the table when a sudden idea for another novel popped into my head . What if , just what if , a few of the guys I know have complete different personalities . Not wanting the idea to slip away , I quickly grabbed a pen and a fresh sheet of yellow test pad as I wrote the name of men I knew relatively well before spending almost half an hour in writing the personalities trait that I found quite annoying or let's just say , I had nothing else to write about them .

Natsu - dense , crazy (in a good way)

Gray - strips too much , laid back

Laxus - caring (surprisingly) , arrogant

Jellal - thinks he's unworthy (Zeref) , tactical

Sting - proud , quite the sadist

Rogue - not emotional (like a normal human) , quiet

Loke - extreme playboy , invades personal space

Freed - too clingy ( only Laxus) , very formal

Elfman - very protective , has a huge ego

Hibiki - flirts too much , smart (access to archieves in head)

Ichiya - creepy , thinks he's too handsome

Rufus - calm , very poetic

Bixslow - laughs like a maniac , doesn't take things seriously

"So , these are how they are like , huh ?" , I asked myself before I continued thinking . I begin to decide which personalities would definitely be the opposite of that particular person . For a moment , I felt bad as I stared at the newly written 'Lucy's Personality Game' , yes , I named the list , don't judge me ! As I skimmed through the piece of paper again , I burst out laughing at the ridiculous thing I have done .

Natsu - extreme playboy , arrogant

Gray - too clingy (what about to Elfman?) , laughs like a maniac

Laxus - thinks he's too handsome , very poetic

Jellal - invades personal space , doesn't take things seriously

Sting - crazy (Natsu style) ,caring (in a clingy way)

Rogue - flirts too much , has a huge ego

Loke - dense , very formal

Freed - strips too much , quite the sadist

Elfman - smart (...is that even possible ?) , laid back

Hibiki - proud , not emotional (complete opposite of him)

Ichiya - quiet , calm

Rufus - creepy , very protective

Bixslow - tactical , thinks he's unworthy

I begin to imagine what it would be like with these 'new' guys . I mean , Freed stripping ? Gray clinging to Elfman ? This was priceless . I laughed out loud again , not realising that I accidentally hit my head against my bookshelf of cheesy romance novels . Checking the time , I realised it was already two o'clock in the afternoon . Oh God , if I don't get ready and head to the guild , my house would be a mystical zoo , consisting of a pink-haired Salamender , a naked raven-haired Yeti , a scarlet-haired fairy and a noisy blue exceed . As I grabbed my towel and head to the bathroom , I didn't realise that when I hit my beloved bookshelf , an old and dusty book titled 'A Change In Life' . It's no big deal , right ? It was flipped opened to a particular page with ancient writing . It was probably nothing . Little did I know , that was definitely not true .

~o00o~

After getting ready , I walked out of my apartment-house without locking the door . It would definitely make no differences , considering no one uses te door in my house , despite the numeral protest I give . Oh well . I step in front of my guild , the home I've never had , not to mention the family I've never had either . All the tears I've shed , all the laughter I've shared , all the memories I have made and especially all the wonderful friends I've gotten to know . The biggest smile I have had naturally crept up onto my face as I slowly push the guild doors open . The atmosphere in the guild hall was as usual and the fights were as usual , with tables , chairs and kitchen utensils being thrown everywhere . Obviously , the fights were started by Natsu and- I was about to walk over to the bar and order my usual strawberry milkshake with just the slightest bit more milk when I realised Natsu was fighting with...a green haired man . He looks so familiar , he reminds me of a rune mage , just that he had short hair and was half-naked . Oh well , I leaned against a pillar before completely falling down . FREED!? Why was he half-naked ? Did he cut his hair ? I was about to ask Mirajane what happened when I realised a certain pink-haired man walk towards me . Naturally I wouldn't mind but my jaw dropped when I realised his whole wardrobe changed . Natsu's pink hair was slicked back in a bad boy style , his normal black vest with the two yellowish-golden strips was replaced with a fitting green top that sowed off his firm abs , across the T-shirt , there was brown fonts written 'Irresistable' . His other usual piece of clothing , a baggy white pants that resembled those worn by a monk was replaced with a pair of black jeans and his most priced possesion , the white scarf that his dragon 'father' gave him was no where to be seen . What struck her most was the fact that he was wearing a pair of red sneakers and a pair of white socks . Socks . Natsu Dragneel burns incinerates everything he sees and he's wearing socks . Nothing weird about that .

"Natsu ! What's with the new look ? Did something happen ?" , I asked , worried before placing a hand over his forehead , wondering whether he came down with a fever . This was a ridiculous assumption , considering he uses Fire magic . Natsu didn't seem phased at all , in fact , he was smirking , he then grabbed the hand I had over his forehead and pulled me into a hug . Or more like pushed myself against him . "Hey Lucy , you're looking as cute as always ." , he whispered in my ears teasingly , I could feel the tip of his tongue slightly grazing my earlobe . What is going on ?!

"N-Natsu , w-what are y-you doing ?" , I stuttered against his chest .

"Nothing , just wondering how someone as beautiful as yourself is still single ." , he winked seductively at me . W-what ?! Before I could say anything , he whispered into my ears again , "What do you say , huh ? I could use a woman like you in my life ." , I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand as I realised how incredibly close we are . My eyes were wide as I pull away and looked at him , the only response I got was him chuckling . "You don't have to give me an answer now , my Princess ." , he says softly before kneeling on one knee , he took my hand and gave it a light kiss , just as Loke would .

"Hey ! Flame-brained playboy ! Get your pretty little butt over here and fight me !" , someone yelled , I turned to see the half-naked Freed yelling at Natsu . When did he get so loud ?

"You better be prepared to get your ass whipped , stripper !" , the pinkette yelled back before standing up . Why is he referring Freed to Gray's nickname ? I felt a something warm against my cheeks and realised Natsu just kissed my cheek , as soon as this happened , my cheeks turn the color of the lips that was just there . "You're so cute when you blush for me ." , he says before grinning amusingly . I suddenly have the urge to hit his head . "I have to go , Hime . I shall long for the feeling of my arms wrapped around that warm body of yours ." , he said again , like Loke before heading towards Freed's direction . On the way , he gave a few female guild members such as Erza and Cana a wink and a smile too , as if flirting with them .

…..What in the world happened ?

_I hope you liked it ! Please review :) It drives me to update faster :D ! Thank you for reading ._

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I STILL do not own Fairy Tail , cause if I did , I'd matchmake everyone . ^^_

_Ohayou ! I hope you guys don't mind if you find any spelling and grammatical errors , after all , I'm still an amateur writer that only writes fanfiction...*sighs* _

Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

I can feel my head throbbing , still , after that encounter with Natsu . Currently , my head is slumped down against the polished marble bar counter as my right hand was placed on my hair . Don't judge me , what would you do if you found your idiotic and dense best friend turned into a flirtatious playboy overnight ? No , Lucy , don't think about it . Maybe this will all fade into oblivion after I chug down another glass of strawberry milkshake with a hint of rum in it (I normally don't drink but considering every other person's advice on how to deal with situations like this was very unhelpful , I decided to take Cana's advice . Mira understood my pain) . "Really , Lucy , you can tell me anything . What's wrong with you ?" , a gentle female voice call out to me . After a few moments , I decided to try my luck . I lifted my head off the bar top , only to cringe at the sight of my own reflection in the mirror Mira was now holding up for me . She giggled slightly at my disheveled blond locks , I need to go back and ask Cancer for tips .

"No , it's just...everyone seems different ." , I murmured softly , hoping not to get any unwanted attention .

"What do you mean different ?" , Mira whispered back at me .

"Well..." , should I confide in Mira ? Who knows , maybe this 'state' was normal for everyone . I mean , maybe it is an everyday thing to see Natsu flirting with every girl he lands his eyes on or maybe Gray had always been clingy towards Elfman or it's just a routine thing where Bixsow apologises to everyone over every little mishap that happens , eventhough it's not his fault . Wait , what am I talking about ? It's not normal . "You see , somehow , some people are different , like Gray , isn't he the one that's suppose to have that awful stripping habit and not Freed ?" , I continued before looking at the white-haired barmaid . She blinked her eyes a few times , in confusion , I presume and I mimick her actions . After a few seconds of eye blinking , Mira burst into laughter . I was not the only one that's shocked , apparently most of the guild members have turned to face us , seeing as it was not normal for our drop-dead-gorgeous-barmaid-and-model-of-Sorceror's-Weekly to laugh out loud unceremoniously like some drunk . No offense , Cana and Bacchus . "Hey Mira , are you alright ? Why are you laughing like that ?" , Mira's younger sister , Lisanna asked from the back of the guild hall , where she was having a light conversation with Wendy and Erza .

I face back to Mira again , this time her way too amused face was replaced with her infamous matchmaker eyes that were twinkling ever so brightly . Oh no , I'm so dead .

**Gray's POV**

Seriously , I don't get it ! I am freaking out so hard right now , it has been two hours since Elfman communicated with me ! WHAT'S GOING ON!? Did I do something wrong ? I hope I didn't do anything to offend him . I sneak a glance at him and as if he read my mind , Elfman looks me in the eye . "Is something wrong , Gray ?" , he ask in a calm tone . I sigh in relief , usually when he's angry with me or when he's ignoring me , he'd use his annoyed tone with me . "N-nothing , I j-just thought you were ignoring m-me ." , I replied shyly as I look away . He gives out a slight huff before returning to his book . "The History of It all" , it said . Really , Elfman is the smartest man I know that is laid back and shows no interest in women . Sometimes I wonder whether he fancies anyone . Nope , that's not possible , I blush slightly . Wait , just to get things straight , I am **_not_** in love with my best friend , Elfman Strauss . I just like to be around him since we've been stuck together like glue since we were young . If you're wondering why I get so worked up when any woman tries to flirt with my , I mean , Elfman , it's because I'm a little protective of him . Okay fine , I'm very protective of him and- My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my best friend's sister laughing like a mad man , or more like woman . I turn my body an approximate 180 degrees to be greeted with the sight of a half naked rune mage . What is with him and his clothes disappearing magically ? "Freed , please put your clothes on , it's very unbecoming ." , I say simply before his forehead crease into confusion , "Look down" , I continued before sighing . As followed , he looks down and see that he's only using a pair of his boxers , "Crap , how did that happen ?!" , he exclaimed before running off to get some clothes . Again , I do what I've been doing a lot of these days , I sigh . My attention was brought back to Mira who was talking to a certain Celestial Wizard . Lucy Heartfilia . Lucy is as lovely as her name suggests , maybe even more .

I can feel my cheeks turning a slight red as I stare at the blond who was trying to calm Mirajane down . Nobody knows my biggest secret of all , if they were t find out , I'd be trampled on and be humiliated in front of everyone in the guild . Even worse is Elfman would be there witnessing it all . No , I can't let anyone to know . Elfman is much more important than Lucy . So what if she doesn't know this side of me ? It's normal not to tell your crush you like them , right ?

**Mirajane's POV**

For some odd reason , I think that Lucy is telling the truth and is genuinely confused . But then again , she was here in the guild yesterday and day before and the years before that , so why does she look so confused when she looked at everyone today ? I noted she was only looking at the guys weirdly , except for Gajeel , Alzack and the old timers , meaning Macao and his gang . My eyes brighten up when she questioned about Gray not stripping like Freed . Hehe , this is so gonna be fun . Gray can be dumb at times , I have known him for more than 15 years and he thinks he can keep secrets from me . I chuckle slightly at the thought of Gray having a little crush on Lucy . You could not guess how happy I was when the blond asked about that raven-haired man . Okay well , maybe not in the way I hope it would be , I was rooting on her asking something like "Does Gray like anyone ?" or "Why is Gray so overly attached to Elfman ?" , but I was already content with her asking about his state of clothing but woah Lucy , you need to keep your hormones in place .

After calming down , I knew she knew what I was going to do when she begged me to forget what she asked me .

"M-Mira , never mind , I think I was just having a headache , forget I said anything ." , she stuttered slightly before placing her hands on my shoulders .

"Oh ? I thought you were asking me why Gray is not stripping ?" , I asked slyly .

"N-No , I was just confused , that's all ." , she said , not convincingly might I add . Her expression turned from panic to horror when I smiled deviously at her . I will make sure to pay her back by taking her out shopping one day but now , it's time for a little 'Mira , the love doctor' to step in and hope for some romance to blossom .

"Gray !" , I call out from the bar , hoping that my brother's best friend would be able to hear me .

He holds a surprised look before walking to the front of the guild . As he nearly reaches the bar , his eyes lingered to Lucy and I swear , a faint blush was apparent on his face . God , Lucy , you read so many romance novels , yet you are as dense as a rock . I smiled sweetly at Gray before saying , "Lucy asked me why you weren't stripping like Freed normally does ." . With just that one sentence , I could see Lucy and Gray's face boiling up .

"M-Mira !" , they both yelled in unison .

"Ara , ara , why are you two so red suddenly ? Are you guys secretly dating ?" , I think my eyes were glittering now , in hope .

"N-No , we're n-not !" , the blond stammered as Gray looked away .

"Why were you a-asking t-that question , M-Miss L-Lucy ?" , Gray mumbled under his breath after awhile . Oh , he's so adorable when he is flustered up ! I should do this more often . "I-I didn't mean anything by it , G-Gray ." , Lucy says as she glares at me . Nothing to be afraid of , she knows that she has to go along with this if she doesn't want me to unleash Satan's Soul . Oh , I feel bad , yet I don't . I smiled again , this time Gray has calmed down a bit but his cheeks were still pink , he then looks at Lucy . OOOOOOOHHH , is this when he confesses to her ?! KYAAAAAAAA ! "I-I'm sorry , Miss Lucy but I have n-no interest in a s-sexual relationship ." , he says , this time his face turns red . So does Lucy's face . Gray ! Why'd you ruin the moment ?!

"N-NO ! I didn't mean it like that ! I was j-just confused with you and F-Freed , that's a-all . I promise you , i-it's nothing like that !" , she yells , unconsciously .

That got the attention of the whole guild , if it didn't already . They really need to learn how to lower their voices . Some of our guild mates were laughing , some were smirking , some were furious and jealous . Ara ara , does that mean Lucy has a few more admirers ? Gray , you know I love you as my own brother but if you don't make a move already , I will just have to move onto the next guy who likes our sweet and innocent little Lucy .

"O-Oh ." , was all Gray replied . Was he disappointed ?

I didn't peg Gray to be the type to be disappointed when someone doesn't think of his body as attractive . I guess he has man pride , like the other guys . "Are you okay , Gray ?" , the Celestial Wizard seemed to have calmed down and she looked at him worriedly . A small voice in my mind was squelling in excitement and in anticipation of what would happen next . He seemed to have recovered from his sadness when Lucy places a hand over his , "You can tell me anything ." , she smiles cutely . Again , he blushes , stop blushing and confess already , Gray ! I was slightly mad at him , he was going to get it if he lets this opportunity slip . "W-Well , Miss- no , Lucy , I have to tell you something ." , he says , trying to be brave . Good boy , Gray . I edge a little bit closer to them , so that I could eavesdrop in their conversation even more , if I weren't doing it already . The whole guild was doing the same . Finally , our Gray has admitted his feelings to himself , I'm so proud of him .

"Yeah ?" , she says sweetly as she directs her whole attention to him .

"W-well , Lucy , I think I am starting to fall-" , before he could finish , I see someone with pink hair 'accidentally' bump into Gray , causing him to fall forward and onto a certain blond .

To say I was mad was an understatement . Natsu just had to interfere when Gray finally has the guts to confess . You are going to be dead soon , Natsu Dragneel .

**Lucy's POV**

My heart was beating faster by the second , if that was possible . After this , I am so going to get Mira for this . This is so embarassing ! Already Gray thinks I am thinking about him during my free time but now in a _**sexual **_way . Oh God , help me survive this . "W-well , Lucy , I think I am starting to fall-" , he says but was cut off when he falls face forward onto me . What in the world ? My back stinged slightly as the floor board made contact with it , my eyes were close , out of reflex because I didn't want to see or know which part of me was broken . Surprisingly , only my back felt the pain . Well , going on dangerous and life endangering missions with the destructive dragon slayer has finally come in handy . I think .

I flutter my eyes open slowly to be greeted by the sight of another face that was inches from mine , not to mention he was staring into my eyes . I could feel the heat that had disappeared from my cheek being rised up again . And I knew , so was his . What bothered me most was not so much Gray's face being close to mind but the fact that our position gave out a provocative message . Both of his hands were supported by his palms ,both on the floor , on either sides of my face , his chest was just a few inces away from mine and one of his legs was between mine . Call me a pervert but this looks so wrong . Gray , noticing our position , blushed even harder , if that was possible . But somehow , I didn't mind , I mean , yeah , I don't like the position we were in but I know he wouldn't take advantage of the situation .

I could see that he was thinking almost the same thing as I was because he was slowly leaning in . Now , I know that the typical story would go like : Suddenly I felt a pair of arms pulling him away from me , just as our lips made contact , but that didn't happen . I was a bit frightened honestly , what is going to happen between us now ? What would happen if we do kiss ? I know I must stop this but a part of me doesn't want to . His lips were now an inch above mine , I could literally feel his breath being blown against the tip of my nose . You know what ? Who cares what happens ? I grin slightly and I could see he was smiling at me , before long , I felt a soft pair of lips against mine .

_The Fandom Otaku : Awwwww , they kissed ! Mira , you don't need to kill Natsu now !_

_Mira : KYAAAAAAAA ! THEY KISSED ! EVEN BETTER THAN I THOUGH * jumps up and down *_

_Lucy : …... * blushes * S-stop it , Mira ! I-It was an accident ._

_The Fandom Otaku : Oh really ? * winks *_

_Gray : You are not helping... * blushes *_

_The Fandom Otaku : I wasn't planning on helping..._

_Well , what do ya' think , guys ? What's gonna happen next , hmm ? * winks * To those who are non GraLu fans , don't worry , this doesn't mean , they are together for sure :P Tell me who you ship with Lucy though , that'll help me decide the pairing :D_

_Kenna : Thank you for the compliment ! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like it , hehe . I hope you liked this chapter :D_

_Dark Silver Tears : Arigatou ne , for the compliment , I hope this is to your liking :) You can keep disturb me on updating too , haha , I would love that !_

_Guest : I wished I knew your name or at least your nickname haha :( Thank you so much ! One of my favorite pairings are obviously NaLu too ;)_

_Awesome as Annabeth : Thank you ! To be honest , I thought of the plot while I was in the shower haha XD_

_I thank everyone who has read , favorited , followed and reviewed this little fanfiction of mine ! You guys really drive me to wanna update faster :) Thank you again !_

_.P.S. Reviews=Love_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Do I really need to rub it into my own face ? * sighs * Again , I do not own Fairy Tail ._

_Hey ! Is everyone prepping for Christmas ? Cause my aunt is forcing me and my sister too XD Anyways , please enjoy another chapter~_

Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

Warm arms enveloped me into a hug as I was pulled closely against someone's chest . His breathing was faster than usual as he places one of his arm behind my back and another below my ankles . The chatter of the guild gradually softens as this man trudges his boots across the town of Magnolia heading to where I suspect is my humble dwelling . After what seemed like forever I could hear clanking of metal against metal . My keys . The warm body had unhooked my house keys from the safety of my belt to gain him access to my apartment-house . At least he was a gentleman , unlike a certain fire breathing mage I know . As we neared our destination , I could feel my breath hitch up a few pulses too , is this really happening ? Did I really bring a man into my bedroom , let alone my house ? After what had happened between us ?

His firm arms slowly laid me own my bed before pulling the covers over my obviously cold body . My eyes were still close from that incident in the guild . Although I must say , I surprised everyone including myself when I lost consciousness and slipped into my very own Lucy's lala land . Oh well , might as well make the most of it . I felt myself drifting into the void .

~0oo0~

I held my head by slowly rubbing small circles around my temples . Groaning at the fact that I had to start out a day like this , I recalled what happened to me last night .

~0oo0~

_His hands had somehow found its way to my cheeks . It was a nice feeling , I admit , his big hands were warm against my cheeks as he held onto them firmly , as if afraid I was going to disintergrate into thin air . But alas , there is no gain if there is no pain . The weight of his body was now directly pressed against my own small frame . He's not big in size , no , he was the perfect size , to be honest , but that did not mean that I could handle the weight without squirming slightly at the pressure . Seriously , I always thought that no matter what , your first kiss would be perfect . Stupid romance novels . I was currently on the floor with Gray on top of me , no , he has not even thought about shifting our positions so that I may at least enjoy this kiss a bit more . Oh well , what he lacks in consideration he makes up for in pleasurement ._

_I can't help it , he is an **amazing **kisser and I am not saying that just because it is a nice kiss . He knows how to work his mouth ! Okay , that sounded a bit like a pervert . He could tell I was still in shock when he initiated the kiss instead of me but he made me recover when I felt something wet and rough against my lower lips . Yeah , he licked my lower lip and instead of doing it like any other man to gain more access to my mouth , he did it to make me laugh and break the bit of awkwardness in the air as I did not know what to do . I chuckled slightly at his effort before pecking him back and soon we were in a heated make-out session . If you're wondering why I did not mention my guild members , well , maybe it was because their extremely loud chanting and whistles actually drowned out my own thoughts and embarassment . Uh huh , they were that loud . Back to Gray's sensationally kissing , after about a few minutes , we pulled away from each other's lips to breathe in some Oxygen . We weren't machines , if we were , you'd think we would stop ? _

_That was when it happened . I knew I was feeling slightly tipsy when I was engaged in that conversation with the raven-haired mage but I didn't know it was because of the intake of alcohol I had asked Mira to slip into my milkshake . For once in my life I regretted drinking that milkshake . The next thing I knew , I fell into Gray's body as he tried to help me up the floor ._

~0oo0~

God , I am so dumb . I kicked myself mentally before pulling the covers off me reluctantly . After that incident I just want to bury myself in mountains of blanklets and never come out again . I mean who passes out right after they have a mind blowing make out session ? Apparentally me . I look down to see that I was still in my yesterday's clothes , to my relief . Dragging myself to the bathroom , I spent a solid half an hour in there , figuring what I would do next when I encounter Gray . After much debate , I settled on a green top with a simple orange-colored skirt , after placing my belt on I walk my way to the kitchen . A note was on the counter top .

_**Lucy ,**_

_**There is some egg and bacon in the microwave with a few slices of French Toast , please eat up and take an asprin that is in your right cupboard . Come to the guild when you feel some what better , it doesn't have to be today . **_

_**Gray**_

_**.P.S. The kiss was nice , we should do it again some time , if you do not mind.**_

I felt my cheeks heating up slightly . Really ? Before kissing Gray he was so uptight like Freed but after our lip lock , he's teasing me outright in a note ? Chuckling slightly , I open the microwave door to retrieve the food the ice make mage was kind enough to make for me . As I was chewing my slice of bacon half way through , I started fiddling with the kitchen utensils before holding a steel frying pan by the handle . I looked at it , it's surprisingly not that heavy .

I could hear a gush of wind enter my bedroom as the window creak open . Natsu . I really need to ask him what is going on with everyone , especially him and his constant flirting . Still taking a hold of the frying pan , I made my way to my bedroom , preparing to lecture him when I noticed the person in front of me did not have pink hair . In the dark , his body outline was quite different from what I've studied from Natsu . This man's hair was sticking out more slightly , he was slightly taller and he was reaching his hands forward to me calling in an oddly familiar voice , "Lucy." . Without any thought as panic seeped into my mind , I gripped the frying pan harder before swinging it with all my might towards the silhoutte's head . He screamed out in pain before sliding to the floor . Good , he was out for the count , now all I need to do is tie him up and summon Virgo so that she can enjoy giving him his punishment .

Running towards the switch to my lights , I rapidly turn them on . After taking a few breaths to calm myself down , I turn to look at the man who slithered on the floor . I was shocked , not in a bad way anymore but just...shocked . What was he doing here ? Oops , I think I might have made a mistake my assaulting you .

Please don't kill me , Sting Eucliffe .

**Sting's POV**

I can see the light now . Am I dead ? Am I in heaven yet ? Maybe God has pardon me for all the destruction I have done all over Fiore when I was _**brutally **_assaulted by my best friend . Man , why in the world did she have to hit me on the head with a damn frying pan ? Couldn't she call one of her Celestial spirits ? I heaved a breath before trying to pushing myself up with the pressure my elbows were exerting on something soft . A mattress . Somehow this mattress strangely smells like Lucy . I really should get up and find some angel now to help me . As my eyes started to readjust to the bright room , I see someone or something approach me . It had blond hair , dark chocolate orbs as eyes and it's body was...wait . Lucy ? You died too ?

"Did you die too , Luce ?" , my voice croaked out of my mouth before I could even think .

Her eyebrow cocked in question , "Come on , I didn't hit you that hard didn't you ?" , she asked , obviously amused . Then it all clicked in , I was in Lucy's bedroom , on her bed as she nursed the bump on my head she left . I tried to jump up , wanting to look infuriated so that she'd apologize but I ended up slumped on the bed awkwardly , my left hand dangling outside the bed while my head was at the edge . She laughed slightly , "Hey ! You're so mean Luce , how can you laugh at your best friend that you attacked with a steel frying pan for no reason ?!" , I whined at her , yelling slightly , not in anger but in pity . She stopped her laughter as she looked at me curiously , "B-Best F-Friend ?" , she stuttered . Okay , now I am confused . "I am the one that got hit on the head and you're confused . Yeah ! I , Sting Eucliffe , the best friend of Lucy Heartfilia , the one that brought you to Fairy Tail ." , I replied . That earned me a yelp of surprise from the blond as she pushed herself away from the sitting position on the bed to leaning against the wall of the room . Why is she acting so weird ? "What is wrong with-" , before I could finish my sentence , a rustling sound was heard from her chimney . Freed . Wait for it . Lucy seemed to have relaxed a bit and she muttered a name under her breath . Gray ? Why would she think it was him here ? Did something happened between them ? I could feel my blood boiling slightly but before I could question her , a loud 'Bang' was heard from the front door . I could feel myself shuddering slightly in fear at the thought of that monster .

**Freed's POV**

Really , Lucy needs to clean this chimney of hers . How am I suppose to get into her house with the entrance I use being dusty and filthy with who knows what species of insects being breed in here ? I know I could always use the door but I wouldn't want to get in the way of Erza . Man , she really is scary , I wonder what he saw in her . Or I could always use the way that Light Emitter use , but then again that's too risky and I don't want to be the one being kicked out of the window by an angry Lucy at three o'clock in the morning . Seriously , that idiot needs to stop breaking into her house all the time just to sleep on her bed . He has his own house , if he didn't know plus he only needs to pay half the rent , considering the Gloomy One is paying the other half . I carefully lowered myself onto the floor before sliding out of the chimney .

I was happy to see Lucy's face brighten up when she saw me . As in me without my shirt . But when her eyes travelled up my face , she frowned slightly . Ouch . I wonder whether she was hoping it'd be Gray but come on . That guy wouldn't even go near a damn puddle if he didn't have to , let alone this monster of a chimney . Deciding to shake off her disappointment , I asked in a gentle tone , "Yo Lucy , how are you feeling ? Still shaky ?" . When she didn't reply , I looked up to see her utterly shocked . What ? Was there something on my face ? I still had my clothes on . An annoying laughter I was already used to echoed in the room . I turned my head to the direction of Lucy's bed to find Sting there with a huge bump on his head . "I guess with your clothes still on , she couldn't diffrentiate the pervert you are with someone else ." , he roared in laughter before accidentally bumping his head against the wall . "Oww.." , he mumbled as he rubbed the top of his head . I smirked , "Well , what did you do now , Light Emitter ? Did you finally do something that qualifies as pervert like stealing her clothes ?" , I shot back . Instantly , he got off the bed and was standing in front of me , "Who are you calling Light Emitter , you stripper ?" . And that was that , we begin fighting as I successfully landed a punch on the bump he has , presumingly from Lucy .

"Oh now I am all lighted up !" , he yelled as he tries to give me a blow to my gut .

**Lucy's POV**

Lighted up...? What kind of catchphrase is that ? Maybe he was trying to copy Natsu but since his magic was different , he changed it , I thought to myself before snapping back to reality . Get a hold of yourself , Lucy ! Freed is here , fighting with Sting ! And Sting is here ! Freed just came in through the chimney while Sting was the window . Argh , this is so confusing . What in Earthland is going on ? "Sting . Freed . You will stop fighting now ." , a scarlet-haired mage commanded with a deadly aura surrounding her . Well , I'm glad someone is still normal as ever . The two males instantly cowered in fear , apologizing to each other or most Erza , that is . Concentrate Lucy ! What is going on ? You need to find out and how do we turn things back to normal ?

Being caught up in my thought again for who knows how many times , I realised that the re-quip mage has found her way to my 'Wrinting and Inspiration' table and was reading my not-even-close-to-done-yet novel . I dove in before I could think and snatched the novel from her hands , "S-Sorry Erza , but I promised Levy she would be the first to read." , I told her for the 200th time . Erza nodded , "I am sorry Lucy , but your novel is very interesting . I couldn't help myself ." , before placing her right fist over her heart and bowing slightly . I sweat drop at this , "I-It's okay , Erza , I get it ." . She smiled and walked over to Sting and Freed who were , apparently , not done with their fight . I gently laid my precious manuscript down onto the table , straightening out the creases carefully . I then noticed a red-leathered covered book on the table . Is that my diary ? I grabbed it and started flipping through the pages . I was about to put it back when I realised something . Wait , I've written many entries into my diary about Fairy Tail and my friends . Maybe if I read this...planet's version of my diary , I may figure out where am I and what happened to everyone . Maybe this place is another counterpart like Edolas . I smiled excitedly before dashing to my bathroom with the book in hand .

_Soooo , I'm done with this chapter finally . I feel like Lucy now with writers' block -.- . Anyways , please tell me your favorite pairing , okay ? I still haven't figured out who Lucy would end up with , I know most of the fandom wants NaLu but...I know there are others who ship her with other characters ^^ Again , I thank everyone who read , favorited , followed and reviewed my fanfiction . I am just a humble amateur writer :) Hope you liked this chapter ! _

_.P.S. Love=Reviews_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail , only this fanfiction._

Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

_**Okay , okay , don't freak out but...I was kidnapped . But now I'm back ! It was partly my fault I guess but that fake Salamander tricked me into it ! I was excited as he said that he could bring me to Fairy Tail (The most awesome guild there ever was !) and I could join the guild . So , there I was dressed up and on the boat when I figured they actually wanted women 'slaves' , courtesy of all the women laying unconcious on the floor , I think they were drugged . After a useless argument , I could see the man and his goons approach me , I knew I was done for . Suddenly , something big crashed in through the ceiling of the ship and landed right in front of me . It was the blond guy from earlier ! The one that distracted me when the fake Salamander used that ring to charm woman . I think his name is Sting . Anyways , he fought using White dragon slayer magic (how ironic) . After summoning a grumpy Aquarius (yeah , she was on a date) , we managed to defeat those guys . That was when Sting and the fake Salamander faced off on land . Obviously Sting won . I thanked him and was about to leave with the guards from the Magic Council came charging . Grabbing my hand , Sting said , "You wanted to join Fairy Tail , didn't you ?" , while smiling . **_

I looked up from the diary and stared at the blue wall of my bathroom . I was currently sitting on the toilet bowl with the lid down . Wait , isn't Sting in Sabertooth ? And how come Natsu was not there ? I know for a fact it was him who brought me to Fairy Tail . Oh well , I will just have to read through more of the diary .

_**Fairy Tail is amazing ! I know I can't say this after only just being day for a day but...I feel Fairy Tail is a better home than the Heartfilia estate ever was , that is after the death of Mother . There are so many different people there , there's Freed who , weirdly , has a stripping habit , I am contemplating whether he is a pervert or not , considering he asked me to lend him my underwear (what even?) . Then there's Cana , she's a drunk , a hardcore one at that , but she seems sober . And I met someone who's exactly like me ! Her name is Levy McGarden , she loves reading and her magic is Solid Script writing , it felt like I've known her all my life , I even promised her that she'd be the first one I'd let to read my novel once it's finished . There were other people too , Mirajane , Elfman , Wakaba , Romeo , the guild master – Makarov and many more . Then , there was Natsu . He's super weird , when he saw me he started flirting with me and was inquiring whether I was free on Thursday . I was aboout to reject him with a flat 'no' when someone told everyone I was a Celestial Wizard . The next thing I knew , that pinky made his way to the door and left , running , saying he had a change of plans and was busy . **_

Natsu running away ? That isn't him , he would never run away , in fact , I would be the one running away from him . The way I described Natsu was the way I would write about Loke at first . Oh no , don't tell me . I lifted my diary off my lap and stood up . I placed the leather-covered book on the seat of the toilet before taking a hold of my keys . After a few seconds , I found what I presume is Loke's key . Should I summon him or not ? After much debating , I brough the key into the air and said , "Open , Gate of the Lion , Leo !" . There was a flash of light and I was relieved to see his spiky hair . But he was shorter ? As the smoke cleared , I take a closer look at my Celestial spirit and my suspicions were confirmed . "Hello , princess , what can I do for you ?" , the pink-haired Celestial wizard asked as he took my right hand and placed another kiss on it . Okay , now I'm used to this . "N-Natsu ? How come you're here ? Isn't Loke supposed to be here ? I thought you were a dragon slayer ?" , my mouth interjected without my brain following . This is extremely confusing

Being the Natsu he is , he grinned widely and started laughing . Mid way through , he was holding onto his stomach , "Hey ! What's so funny ?" , I demanded in my serious tone . "Haha , you really are an airhead at times , ahahah , you summoned me , didn't you ?" , he replied before finally gaining composure . "Why would that Tiger be here anyways ? Do you want him to replace me ?" , his amused looked changed into that of a sad and pitiful look as he turn away , avoiding my gaze . Since when did he become more emotional ? And Loke is in Sabertooth ?! Deciding to settle the problem in front of me first , I slowly wrap my arms around his chest from behind before leaning my head against Natsu's warm back . "No , I was just confused , I've been feeling less like myself since morning ." , I muttered in a soft voice as his body stiffen . I guess he was surprised , as in beyond surprised . I started thinking , if Natsu was a Celestial spirit and his reaction to me is how Loke would react to me , that means in this 'world' , Natsu is Loke .

Slowly but surely , I feel his body turning around to meet mine and his arms were wrapped around my waist as mine shifted to his stomach . I did not bother to retreat . Honestly , I was lost and confused and the only person who I've always counted on cheering me up was some how warped into some else . Not that it mattered , considering both Loke and Natsu are always there for me but still , this feels different . "Lucy..." , he mumbled against my hair , I was about to look at him when he continued , "This is the first time you've ever touched me , princess . Do you know how cold my arms were until your embrace warmed my body up ?" . Way to kill the mood , Natsu with an idiotic pick-up line Loke would use . I pushed my hands softly against his chest , placing a distance between us , "Alright Lo- I mean Natsu , that's enough of physical contact for a lifetime ." , I said before looking at him with an annoyed face .

"But , princess , I don't think I can stay a day without your embrace , now that I've felt what its like ." , he continued as stars appeared in his eyes , signalling he was daydreaming about who knows what .

I sighed before tapping my feet impatiently against the tiled floor , "Natsu , can you please explain it all to me ? I really am not feeling well." , I tried again . This time he stopped his whining and looked at me with concern . "I guess Mira was right about you not feeling all too well ." , his eyes narrowed as he places both of his hands into his jeans pocket . A complain was about to escape my mouth when he abruptly continued , "I'll just summarize everything for you cause you might be experiencing some minor amnesia . You see , I am a Celestial spirit and my magic is Fire Dragon Slaying magic . It was never heard of a Celestial spirit being able to wield dragon slayer magic , but because of the complications of my birth , my body was weak and the only way to save my spirit was to let my body heal itself with immense power ." .

"And one of the most powerful magic out there is dragon slayer magic ." , I continued .

The pinkette nodded before adding , "That was how the Spirit King summoned another spirit that was renowned for his magic , that is J_ikan no shiharai_which is known as 'Payment of Time' . It is very similar to that of Ultear's magic , the arc of time but this is more powerful . The wielder of the magic is able to travel back in time to alternate the future of one's life . Not only that , but he has the ability to work through the strings of our body and make adjustments to our frame as a whole . That is how he placed the genes for Fire Dragon Slayer magic in me . But using his magic , a price had to paid and my price was to be a Celestial spirit and server my master but also being the leader of the 12 zodiacs ." . After hearing what Natsu had said , my mind went blank . Was he serious ? I mean I know he was but since I have established the fact that he was indeed Loke's counterpart , was this Loke's past ? Before I could come up with a conclusion , I felt a hand resting on my back as a mouth neared my right ear , "So princess , would you mind telling me why you summoned me in your _bathroom_ ? I know for a fact that Team Erza is outside while only both of us are in here , are you planning something ?" , he whispered softly before blowing some air into my ear .

I could feel the small hair on the back of my neck stand and there were goosebumps forming on my arms , slightly flustered , I push myself against the wall before yelling , "No , I am not !" . I was about to give him a piece of my mind for having a mind of a pervert when I realized he said Team Erza . We were supposed to be Team Natsu , but I guess since in this 'world' Natsu is my Celestial spirit , he has the position of just lending a helping hand on our team . "Lucy , are you alright ?" , I could hear Erza asking from the other side of the bathroom door when I realized I yelled .

"U-Uh , I'm fine Erza , I'm just feeling like my slight headache is coming back ." , I replied back .

I was about to close Natsu's gate when I felt no more magic energy surrounding me , I guess he closed his own portal when he heard the great Titania . Jeez , does she scare everyone ? Hesistantly , I grabbed the leather bounded book off the toilet and was about to exit the bathroom when I looked at the small mirror that was just above my sink . God , I'm starting to have a few wrinkles under my eyes from this problem . Looking closely , I noticed that my reflection held a gold necklace around my neck with a silver pendant . I don't remember having that , I looked down to find my neck bare of any accesory . How peculiar , I thought I saw- "Lucy , are you sure you are alright ? After the whole Gray incident ?" , asked a hoarse voice whom I presume was Freed . It feels sort of odd not having him add any honorifics to my name . "Y-Yeah , I'm okay , just cooling myself down by washing my face ." , I replied , not wanting anyone to disturb me at the moment .

"Gray incident ? What happened ?" , asked a curious blond from outside the bathroom door .

"Oh , nothing important really , Gray was sucking onto Lucy's mouth ." , replied a cool and collected rune mage .

Seriously , could he not put it so bluntly like that ? I felt my cheeks turned red slightly at his comment before hearing Sting replied , "Oh okay ." . Sighing , I brought my eyes back to the mirror before I hear a loud yell of anger , "What ?! What do you mean Gray was sucking her mouth ? Was he trying to eat her or something ?!" . No doubt it was a certain lacrima-planted and born dragon slayer .

"Just as I said , Gray was sucking onto her mouth , you idiot . Who in the world would suck on someone's mouth when they are hungry ?" , retorted an annoyed green-haired man .

"Then why the heck would he do it ?" , asked a now calmed White dragon slayer .

I actually used the palm of my hand to slap onto my own forehead . Sting is an _exact _replica of Natsu . Which brings me to my hypothesis , is Sting actually Earthland Natsu here ? What about Freed then ? Was he Earthland Gray ? What about the latter , was he actually Earthland Freed ? So many thoughts were jumbled in my head I didn't realized I said it aloud until I heard a cough coming from the mirror . Wait , the mirror ? I looked up to find my own reflection staring back at me but this time , both 'my' hands were clapping as 'I' said , "Well done , other version Lucy , you finally figured it out , or somewhat figured part of it out ." .

I blinked at 'me' while 'I' blink back at myself . That was when I yelled .

**Sting's POV**

The nerve of that gay ! If I wasn't on a solo mission sent by Master , I would have blown Gray's brains out . Well , not really but still ! He kissed Lucy , he kissed _my _Lucy . Wait , did I just say my Lucy ? No , it can't be , can it ? This is too much thoughts to handle , and you wonder why I always brush Lisanna and Mira off when it comes to this topic . I heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom and that was when I realized it was her . "Lucy !" , I called out before busting the door open . It's okay , she can Lucy kick me later for that .

Expecting an armed gang of man trying to kidnap her , I was met with no one , only the blond woman . I looked around the bathroom , did something actually happened ? "Sting ." , she muttered before walking towards me . The Celestial wizard was pale , as though she saw a ghost . I felt a shiver ran down my body when I thought of ghosts and what happened last time . Before I could say anything or ask her what was wrong , she asked , "Are you my best friend ?" , in a soft voice .

Having dragon ears , I was able to hear her and my eyes widen . "Of course Luce ! Why would you ask a dumb question ?" , I replied to her . Before I knew what my body was doing , I felt her breath against my shoulder blades . She's been acting weird lately , what happened ? Not knowing whether she was just having lady problems or whatever , I decided not to say anything , I wouldn't want to bring up anything that she didn't want to be reminded of , right ? Slowly , I pulled away , aware that two pairs of eyes were on us , "Hey Luce , you wanna go for a mission ?" , I asked as I gave her a toothy grin that I knew would always cheer her up . Seems like it worked , "Yeah." , was all she replied before giving me a small smile .

_Hey guys ! Next chapter would be Lucy on a mission with Team Erza . I shall give you a few spoilers when I say she'll meet some mages from Blue Pegasus ! I think I have decided on the pairing already , hehe :) And I am sorry to disppoint NaLu fans because this is not a NaLu fanfiction :( . I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed , favorited , followed and even read this small fanfic of mine . _

_.P.S. Your reviews drive me to update faster !_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	5. Chapter 5

_Diclaimer : A kind reminder to everyone stating I do not own any part of Fairy Tail , I only own this humble fanfiction ._

Chapter 5

**Sting's POV**

I regret this so much . Maybe I should have listened to Lucy when she suggested we took a job in Magnolia Town itself so that if something were to come up , we would be closer to the guild . If something come up ? Something _**always **_come up and we will always be there when it happened , she knows that . I wonder what's wrong with her , she's been acting weird lately . Well , weirder than usual . Now here I was , sprawled on the wooden floor of the train as it heads to many towns in the south , our stop was Clover Town . Leave it to Erza to punch someone unconscious , thinking it would ease their motion sickness .

~0oo0~

_Today was a sunny day . The light from the natural morning alarm shone through the cracks in between the window blinds as I blink my eyes open slowly , taking it all in . Strectching , my body immediately sat up and I yawned . Where was I again ? Oh yeah , Lucy's bed . Don't get me wrong ! I wasn't doing anything . In the middle of the night ,my best friend's heater in the living room stopped working and it was freezing . I had two options : Go back home in the rain in which I get soaked and potentially end up ill , leading to intake of bitter and disgusting medicines or , climb slowly into Lucy's bed so that I can not only enjoy the warmth from the heater but the natural warmth emitting from her body but risk being kicked out of her apartment by being thrown out the window but then again , what's new ? Ignoring the cold and remaining laying on the couch was out of the question . If there is someone who knows Lucy the best , it's me . Many not believe this but she is a heavy sleeper . Like really heavy . So , it was a bonus that I slipped in next to her without waking her up . I smiled as I looked over to see Lucy's angelic features as her mouth opened slightly to let out a few small cute snores . Lately , I've been having these urges to just stare at her face as many times as possible . Of course doing it out in the open at any time of the day was impossible unless you were willing to risk being called a creep and getting a glare back from her which was threatening . Luce can really be scary at times , scarier than Erza that is ._

_After having a quick bath and getting yelled at Lucy about not coming here when I pleased , we both head out to the guild , in search of that job request . I felt my blood boil when that clingy freak and Lucy made eye contact . It was already **bad **enough that he made out with her , now they were acknowledging each other out in the open and in front of me?! Hell no . Before anything could go any further , I yanked on her arm a bit harder than I wished and dragged her to the job request board . Nab as usual was staring at the pieces of paper that was pinned to the board , without doing anything . He gave both of us a simple 'hey' before going back to examining the job offers . While Lucy was ranting to me on not simply pulling her away like that and telling me she knows how to walk , I reach for a job request that looked like quite a challenge and the reward was more than great . Knowing that Lucy would go on and on about her rent , I shoved the flyer in her face . "W-What Sting..." , she muttered against the paper before grabbing the paper out of my hand . It said :_

**Seeking the help of Fairy Tail wizards to aid in bringing down a dark guild that consists of highly-trained ex-guards that were from the Magic Council and a few dragon slayers . A reasonable amout of wizards , a preferably four is requested to get this job done . The reward is 800,000 Jewels per guild . Collaboration of wizards from Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth will be made . **

**The Magic Council.**

_The magic council requesting a job offer ? How odd . One minute they want to rid our town of us and the next they request our help , I thought to myself . Maybe they were warming up to us or something . "So what do you think , eh , Luce ?", I asked her before slinging an arm around her shoulder . This gesture made her shift uncomfortably in her place and I frowned . Did I do something wrong or what ? "Sting...don't you think we should try to get a job that is less , you know , destructive for the moment ? My rent is due and by the time we finish this job , that 800,000 Jewels would sink in our pockets to a miserable 100,000 Jewels ." , she said before looking at me from the the side . Knowing that she would definitely win any argument with her fancy words , I grasp her wrist with my right hand before pulling her to the bar where I asked Mira to chop the job request paper . "Sting ! I am not a child , I can walk and so help me if you don't , I will-" , by now I was ignoring her as the takeover mage laugh when I flung Lucy over my shoulder . "Lucy , what have yoou been eating ? You need to go on a diet cause you're getting heavier than stripper already ." , I said , trying to avert her attention away from the job we have just taken . That did the job ._

_She started using her fist to pound on my back as she started denying the fact that she was heavy and saying that I should not call a girl heavy . To be honest , she was light as a feather , yeah , maybe **parts **of her were heavy but- I started blushing slightly at the thought of her **parts **but was cut short when I sighted the exhibitionist and the cake monster . As usual , Freed was stripped and that freaky Juvia was stalking him behind one of the pillars while Erza was finishing her strawberry cake . "Yo , Erza , stripper ! Me and Luce are going on a job , let's go ." , was all I said and Freed started arguing with me as usual . "Who you calling stripper , you torchlight ?" and obviously I argued back but I could see he was moving away from the table and was walking our way . "Are you two fighting ?" , Erza asked in her deadly aura and both of us faked smiled at each other before replying , "N-No , Erza , we're j-just having a nice chat !" . At this , a small giggle was heard coming from my back . Oh , Lucy , I almost forgot about her . The four of us walked out of the guild , make that three considering I had Luce on my shoulder and we headed for the dreaded train . Oh and for your info , Luce , you are the only girl I call heavy ._

**Lucy's POV **

Why did I even agree to do this ? I sighed as my arm around the bag that was on my lap tighten its hold . Yeah sure , going on a job always did calm my nerves but that was when I was in Earthland ! Not in this...this...freaky place ! I had to pretend and act like the Lucy in this world would . I thought I did a pretty good job at it until Sting wrapped his arm around my shoulder . I know , I know , Earthland Sting had changed after the Grand Magic Games and all plus with him being the guild master of Sabertooth but I can't help- Wait . Wasn't it written on the flyer that we would be collaborating with Sabertooth ? Not to mention , with Blue Pegasus ? Please don't tell me the people there are off character . I closed my eyes tightly as I muttered the words in my heart , "Oh please , oh please , don't let that happen ." .

"Hey Lucy , you alright ?"

My eyes snap open to see the person sitting in front of me with his eyes burrowed . "Y-Yeah , I'm great ." , I gave a nervous laugh and Freed raises his eyebrow . Since Sting decided to lay on the floor and enjoy his agony down there , the green-haired mage took the seat beside me before patting my head softly . At this , I flinched and he pulled his hand away , his eyes registered shock . My face turned slightly red in embarassment . Stupid Lucy , stupid Lucy . "I-I'm sorry Freed , I'm still a bit light-headed from yesterday ." , I manage to croak out before reluctantly placing my hand over his that was laid on the space between both of us . He seemed to have relax before holding my hand , "You know , you can talk to me about anything , Lucy ." , he said and my heart was pounding in my chest . Why does my body react to _**every **_physical reaction I have with the person of the opposite sex ? Ignoring the feeling , I simply mumbled , "I feel like I am in a totally different world at the moment ." . Literally . That question did not seem to phase him , "Why do you say that ?" , he asked .

"Y-You see , so many things are different now . The way I look at people , they way they look at me . It's just so overwhelming ." , I chose my words carefully .

He seemed to be deep in thought . After awhile , he took his handkerchief out and placed on his palm , "Can you see my handkerchief ?" , he askeed . Huh ? "Look Freed , if you don't have-" , I was cut short when his tone turned serious a bit as he asked me again . Sighing , I nod , he then moved his fingers on his left hand with the handkerchief in and formed a fist , stuffing the piece of cloth between his fingers and palm . "Can you still see it ?" , he asked again .

"No ."

"But is it still inside there ?"

"Obviously ."

At this , he smiled softly before pulling the cloth piece out and placing it back in his pocket . He then faced me . "You see , everything , the people around you , the objects , the air and basically everything you see and know of is the handkerchief . You could see the handkerchief when it was out in the open but when it was in my fist , you couldn't . The same thing , people do change but not very often and not very drastically , when we see people in a completely different light , it is not they who are different , it is us . Another example is when you blow into the air , just because you blew it and you can't see it , doesn't mean it's not there , right ? What I am trying to say , Lucy , is that when things seem different , it just means that we are the ones that see them differently ." .

To say I was surprised was an understatement . Freed who is this world's Gray I suppose still has a part of him inside . Earthland Gray has his moments but not moments like these . I smiled softly as I thought about everyone . Me seeing everyone in a whole different light ? What does that even mean ? I just everything back to normal . But some how , Freed's words made me feel at ease a bit , like maybe all I need to do is see the people I know for who they are and accept them . Maybe Natsu being a destructive guy who blows off all our money by eating and causing a whole town into ruins was not that bad . Remembering Freed , I turned my body to face him and gave him a wide grin . "Thank you , Freed ." , I mumbled before reaching forward and placing a soft kiss on his left cheek . I could feel him stiffen slightly before I heard a low growl coming from the floor . Was that Sting ? Nah , it can't be . After pulling back , I noticed the rune mage blush a deep red . Yeap , he was still Freed .

**Freed's POV**

Wha-What is going on ? It was a simple peck on the cheek in which she was just displaying a sign of gratitude for helping her solve her predicament . Wait . Did I just say that ? Hearing Sting growl was quite satisfying . Everyone but Lucy knows that that torchlight has a crush on the blond Celestial wizard . Seriously , this is like some dramatic romance serial crap . As the train halt to a stop , the man that was laying on the floor of their coach finally got some sense in and he groggily stood up before almost tumbling on his way out . When we were all outside , on the train platform , the blond dragon slayer dramatically kisses the floor . I cringe in disgust , trying to figure out how many people actually stepped on the same ground with who-knows-what under their shoes .

Sting was about to say something when he started sniffing the air like a dog . "Hey , dog ! What re you sniffin' at ?" , I asked , smirking . That got his attention . "Who you calling a dog , you pervert ?" , he replied . "Who are you calling a pervert , you dumb blond ?" , at this point we were in front of each others faces .

"My , my , don't tell me Fairy Tail is bringing the party outside now . Man ." , a hoarse voice said .

Both of us turned to the side to see a certain lightning dragon slayer and the other members of Blue Pegasus .

**Lucy's POV**

"Laxus ?!" , I shrieked but as soon as that came out of my mouth , I clamp my hand over my mouth .

At that , the blond muscular man turn his attentionto blond woman . Before anyone could say anything , Laxus held Lucy's hand to his mouth , or more like his nose . "You have a strong parfum . Man ." . A shiver ran up her back and she felt the hair on her back standing . This land Ichiya is Earthland Laxus . All she wanted to do know was scream but she supressed the scream and forcibly smiled . She immediately pulled her hand away and asked the question that was lingering in her mind , "Laxus , how come I did not see you in the guild ? Were you on a mission ?" . Everyone gasped around her except for Laxus and obviously , herself . The question seemed to brighten his eyes as he...danced around her ? Definitely Ichiya . The sight was hilarious and she was biting the insides of her cheeks to stop her from laughing . Laxus dancing around her on his tiptoes as his arms were in the air , fingers together like a ballerina . In contrast with Ichiya's short and small body , Laxus was buffy and tall . But she was more horrified than amused . Laxus's face that was slightly rough and bore a scar over his right eye was now replaced by shiny and smooth skin , the , she presumed , battle scar was nowhere to be found . Scratch Freed being an exact replica of Gray . Laxus even _**looks **_slightly like Ichiya .

She was caught off guard when he started smelling her hair , not directly but his nose hovered over her blond locks . "You smell like fresh strawberries . Man ." , he murmured softly into her ears and she was trying her best not to kick him there and then so that he could reply her unanswered question . "Have you missed me so much , my dear Lucy ? Your love is like a river and my heart is like the boat , continuously floating along it . Without your love , my boat of a heart would stop . Man ." , he continued as he places his hands now on my shoulder from the back . A kick was about to come his way as I could not take it any longer but Sting interrupted by pulling me by my hand towards him . "What do you think you are doing to her , Laxus ?" , he growled slightly as his eyes were replaced with those you see when Natsu was to battle an enemy head on .

The lightning dragon slayer only laughed as he replied , "Do not worry , Sting . I only belong to my one and only Erza . Her parfum is more intoxicating than anyone elses ." , before dancing his way to the scarlet-haired woman in armour . When he made his way to her , he inhaled the air around her , "Erza , my darling , your scent is like Oxygen itself . The only way I could ever survive is by being near you and smelling your sweet cake scent ." . I pitied her a bit when I saw that her reaction was same as mine , her shivering but she did not hold back when she kicked him , sending the noe flying Laxus who knows where , "Let's see whether you can survive or not now ." , sme mumbled and she was turning back to normal from her annoyed and angry look .

"Lucy ?"

I look up to find Sting nuzzling the hair on my head slightly , "You okay ?" . Then did I realized that I was still in his arms , against his chest . I blushed furiously before nodding . He then lifted his hand and placed it on my forehead , my blush deepening . "I guess you are not fully recovered from yesterday . I was starting to think that you were actually asking him that question seriously ." . Of course it was serious ! After awhile , Sting seemed to notice our position because he let me go . I could see his cheeks held a slight pink to it . Although he was not really Natsu , he still had his warmth a bit .

Ignoring this feeling , I turn around to see Bixslow talking to two other men , Eve and Ren . Weird . The spirit controller mage would only interact with people from the guild , mostly the Thunder Tribe . I was about to go over and ask him why he and Laxus was here too when I noticed his tongue . I stop in mid-stride and took in the tattoo of the Blue Pegasus guild that was on his tongue .

_Hey guys ! I am not sure whether I will be updating next week as I will be super busy for Christmas and New Years , but that doesn't mean I forgot you guys ! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year !_

_.P.S. Love = Reviews_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


End file.
